


and now for something completely different

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: the thayserix st block party [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: Shiro and Adam and an amicable break up.





	and now for something completely different

Shiro's adept at a lot of things: leadership, keeping fit, public speaking and sport—that it’s comical to the point of horrendous when you consider how negative he scores in the romance department. At best he’s awkward and nixes phrases. At worst he’s hopelessly inept: feeble attempts at making _some_ kind of sound come out of his mouth, standing in front of his long-time friend and crush.  

It's nothing short of miraculous that he lands Adam, a victory he later realizes was _gifted_ to him rather than earned.  Adam, Shiro will learn, is the exception to the rule. He was the one who made his move, deadpan asks Shiro out—to spare them both the agony of watching Shiro turn a pick-up line into a _Jesus, cast-it-into-the-pit-and-let’s-never-speak-of-it-again_ line.

It's a good three years that follow; it's the _best_ three years of Shiro's life…

…until the universe shifts. Moves to establish some kind of balance or reassert dominance against all these picket-fence daydreams and wedding bell fantasies playing in Shiro's head; almost as if Shiro had dared gotten _cocky_.

The day it happens, Shiro lands the Kerberos Scholarship to study at Voltron.  He wonders how much of that good news functions as recompense and how much is reward for his hard work, because Adam has news of his own too. In the living room of their shared apartment with the television on mute, there are two suitcases packed and ready.  And Adam hasn't put his shoes on.

“Before you say anything, I love you,” Adam starts.

Shiro stares, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. In the back of his throat. 

"Shiro, you need to sit. Here."

Adam guides him over to the couch before his knees buckle. Squeezes his hand. His dark brown eyes remain as calm as the day Shiro first cracked that godawful ‘fall from. um. heaven?’ line, but there’s warmth too and it feels like a rapidly fraying lifeline when Shiro squeezes back.

“We've had some good times haven't we?” Adam asks.

“...but?” Shiro manages, hoarsely.

Adam chuckles, shaking his head.  

“No, there’s no _‘but’_ . _I love you_ , Takashi Shirogane, awkward motherfucker, you. _And,_ not _but_ —I love _myself_ too. Enough to _know_ and more importantly _understand_ that what _you_ want, and what _I_ want aren't the same thing anymore.”

Adam pauses, tilting his head in interest.

“Oh wow, are you really _not_ crying. You _can_ cry, you know. I did; of _course_ I did. You're _phenomenal_ in the sack. I'm gonna miss that.   _Goddamn_.” He leans back against the couch with his arms crossed behind his head, whistling lowly as he contemplates it.

Shiro holds his head in his hands, feeling the onslaught of a migraine as his brain struggles to reconcile all the pieces. They'd had sex _last night—_ had that been some kind of a goodbye?

Adam _had_ been a little misty-eyed, come to think of it, and—

“ _Oh my_ _God._ ” Shiro groans.  

Adam rubs his back consolingly.  Has the _audacity_ to chuckle, just a little.

“Shir-”

“You _asshole_.” Shiro reaches and weakly punches him in the chest. “You're really leaving?”

“ _Of course not_ .”  Adam holds up the personalized congratulatory letter from Vice-Chancellor Coran Smythe of Voltron University, along with a plane ticket.  “ _You_ are, Shiro.  Come on, I'll drop you off at the airport.”

For the record, Shiro _had_ opened his mouth to tell Adam to ‘Go to Hell’ but what came out instead, inexplicably because Shiro still loves him - will _always_ love him - was:

“I'll Uber.”

There’s thunder gathering in the skies above as is typical of windy Daibazaal City in December.  

It’s almost as if the gods are _laughing_.

**Author's Note:**

> also for letter 'H' of this [A-Z prompt list](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217336934/new-year-new-fluffabet) from tumblr:
> 
> "Hearth"


End file.
